1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a container assembly for recyclable materials mounted within a cabinet or in a space oriented in underlying relation to a countertop for movement between an extended position in which the open tops of the bins or containers are exposed for receiving recyclable materials and a retracted position in which the bins are concealed and closed by a unique closure structure to automatically form a generally airtight closure for the bins or containers as they are moved horizontally to their retracted positions. The container assembly is supported for movement between its extended and retracted positions by a conventional drawer slide assembly with supporting brackets for the container assembly being connected to the stationary component of the conventional slide assembly. An innermost or rear bracket is supported from an inner or rear wall of the cabinet or undercounter space and an outer or forward bracket is attached to a crossbar forming the top edge of an opening in a front wall at a center point with the supporting structure enabling three degrees of adjustment of the slide assembly and bins or containers. The slide assembly includes brackets on which a door can be mounted for adjustment to accurately fit the opening in the front wall to form a closure for the undercounter space or cabinet in which the container assembly is mounted. The container assembly is constructed to enable easy removal of the bins or containers, easy mounting and assembly and quick and effective adjustment with all adjustments being securely locked when all components of the assembly are oriented in optimum adjusted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,762 issued Jan. 15, 1991 discloses a drawer slide frame secured in position by spring biased screw threaded structures to enable quick and easy installation of the inner or rear portion of a drawer slide frame. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,718 issued Sep. 1970 discloses a container that is mounted below a countertop or in a cabinet for movement between an extended and retracted position in which the container and movable support structure move in an inclined path. The prior art of record in the above two mentioned patents disclose various structural features relating to the inventions disclosed in the above mentioned patents and are made of record herein by reference thereto.
The prior art does not disclose the specific structure of the container assembly of the present invention including the supporting structure for the container assembly that provides ease of installation, accurate adjustment of the assembly in multiple planes, support structure for enabling extension and retraction of multiple bins or containers for recyclable material and a structure for providing a sealed closure for the bins or containers when moved in a horizontal path to retracted position. The prior art also fails to disclose the mounting of a door on the support structure for movement therewith with the door being in a normally closed position when the supporting structure and container assembly is in the retracted position.